The Missing Tangerine
by iaia-chan
Summary: Mikan went missing! Class B is encouraged to find her Where could she be? Who would find her?


Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice is not my property.

This is the first fanfic that I've made for Gakuen Alice, my second fanfic in general.

Please read, understand and review (optional)

Bad speller, alert! I am one lousy speller.

Please don't judge this fanfic by the quantity of misspelled words and number of sentences with wrong grammar.

I'm not sure if it was rb. or rbt. so don't be surprised if I got it wrong

**

* * *

The Missing Tangerine**

One morning in class B's room, the usual daily, no teacher yet, routine was being followed by all of class B's students.

One was quietly reading a textbook, one was still holding a bunny (he does this with or without a teacher, nobody minds it at all), one was reading a comic. The other was making himself float on air, two were chatting about the greatness of the class' top star student and other stuff usually concerning the use of their Alice.

"Natsume is the best he can do anything" Sumire said, she was somehow waiting for a contradiction from one other student, but no one retorted. "Hmm…someone's missing, someone annoying, someone that causes a lot of trouble, someone that we can associate to the word idiot, someone like…" Sumire said as if to insult that missing person.

"Mikan!" most of the class answered as if agreeing to everything that Sumire said.

"Do you know where Mikan is?" Yuu asked Hotaru, who was preoccupied in finishing one chapter of their textbook "No" she said and continued reading her book.

"Good-morning class, sorry I'm late" Narumi said as he entered the classroom. "Yuu, is anyone absent today?" Narumi asked the class president.

"Yes sir, Mikan hasn't showed up yet" he answered. "Hotaru can you check if Mikan is still in her room?" Narumi requested.

Hotaru not wanting to walk or use one of her transportation inventions in going to Mikan's room took out from her desk a remote control fly, a remote control and a custom built TV, shaped like a pig's head.

The robotic camera fly reached Mikan's room in no more than 3 minutes. The class saw on the TV, that there was no sign of Mikan in her room.

Narumi excused himself for a moment so that he could discuss the absence of Mikan with the other faculty members. This of course gave time for class B to discuss the same matter.

"Do you think Mikan tried to escape again?" Yuu asked Hotaru.

"No, trying to escape again is foolish even for Mikan" she said coolly.

"Maybe she got lost again" Sumire said.

After 30 minutes of discussing Mikan's disappearance Narumi returned. "There was no disturbance on the wall surrounding the school so there is a pretty small chance she could have escaped." Narumi informed the class.

"The faculty decided that since class B is the only affected class we are giving you this day to search for Mikan" Narumi said.

"What's in it for us?" Hotaru questioned Narumi

"I knew you would say that, the student who can present Mikan tomorrow in class will be given 1000 rb., you may use any method in finding her, as long as it will not cause any harm or destruction, you may start searching at exactly 10 o'clock" Narumi said

Class B searched for Mikan in groups and in pairs.

Yuu was assisting Hotaru. Natsume and Ruka weren't interested in finding Mikan so they just wandered of. Sumire and her two other friends tagged along Natsume and Ruka.

Yuu helped Hotaru create another invention, which she called the Idiot Finder. It was programmed to search for Mikan. All they had to do is to turn on the machine and wait for the result of the machines findings.

Sumire used her dog/cat abilities to find Mikan.

After searching for 3 hours they all gave up thinking that someone has already found Mikan.

The Idiot Finder found no trace of Mikan.

Due to the failure of the Idiot Finder, "Are we going for plan B?" Yuu asked Hotaru (Plan B: use Yuu's Alice to create an illusion of Mikan)

"Yes, we are" Hotaru said.

"But that's cheating" Yuu said in disapproval

"I don't care as long as I get that prize money" she said.

"But if we get caught you might lose your chance for the honor award" he said.

"I know, but I can always blame you" she said

"But what if I refuse to use my Alice?" Yuu said.

"I can go for plan C" she said (Plan C: get Amanatsu to come back and pretend to be Mikan)

"You have an answer for everything" Yuu said in amazement.

The next morning in their classroom, "Did anybody find Mikan?" Yuu asked his fellow students, everyone was shaking their heads.

"Hey guys, what's with the sad faces?" Mikan asked

"Mikan!" everyone shouted in surprise.

"W…where have you been?" Yuu questioned her.

"I was in my room the whole day yesterday" she replied

"Why didn't you go to class?" another asked

"I was going to, but well you see, I was dreaming about fluff puffs, I was so into the dream that I fell from my bed. I somehow managed to roll under it. When the alarm went on the next morning I was so startled I hit my head on the bed. I fell unconscious after that. When I woke up it was already 9 in the evening." She explained

"You were under your bed the whole time!" Yuu said.

"I can prove it, look" she said pointing at a bandage covering a huge bump on her forehead.

"That explains why we didn't see you in your room" they said.

"But then why didn't the Idiot Finder find you" Yuu asked

"I never programmed it to look under beds" Hotaru calmly said

"Why didn't you find Mikan, Sumire? With your dog/cat abbilities you could have easily found her" Yuu asked Sumire

"That's because she kept picking up food scents and ends up following it instead" one of Sumire's friends said

"Whose side are you on anyway! I only did that because the smell of lousy food and the smell of Mikan seemed the same" Sumire said in annoyance

"Hey! I don't smell that way" Mikan said in anger.

Just when Sumire was about to say something against Mikan, Narumi entered the room.

"Good-morning class, I see we have Mikan back in our class again, Who found her?" Narumi said

"No one did sir" Yuu answered

"Then Mikan was able to present herself to class today, I guess she gets to have the 1000 rb. I promised" Narumi said.

Just as Mikan was happily getting the 1000 rb. Hotaru snatched it away using one of her inventions.

"I'll take that, this would pay for the times you damaged my lab and for the times I used my inventions to save you. Of course this would only cover one fourth of the total payment" Hotaru said

"Oh Hotaru your so evil" Mikan said…

(Hotaru always wins)

**The End **

* * *

I dedicate this fanfic to my friend Fenina

I just want you to know, that I will continue supporting you, as long as you continue liking Mikan.

If you have questions, suggestion complaints or if you simply want to tell me your opinion give me a review.

Sorry Natsume and Ruka didn't have a part in this fanfic I just couldn't find a reason why both Natsume and Ruka would want to find Mikan I'm sure they're not interested in getting the prize rb.


End file.
